Dimension Crosser
by mailaine
Summary: Danny is captured by his parents, but somehow manages to escape. Where will Clockwork send him that will be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**This was the plot bunny that kept annoying me, so I wrote it and I will probably continue it. It is 622 words and a little over 1 page. ENJOY!**

Dimension Crosser

Chapter 1

I was sitting in Mr. Lancer's class next to Samantha, Sam, Manson and Tucker Foley, my 2 best friends. Sam wore a black and purple plaid skirt and a black crop-top with a purple oval in the center. Some of her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail on the top of her head and combat boots adorned her feet. Tucker wore green cargo pants, a yellow long-sleeved shirt and brown boots. He had glasses and a red beret on his head as well. I don't know how he got away with the hat at school.

I had been late today, again. I had been kept up all night by ghosts attacking the town. I was never given a break from my responsibility as Danny Phantom. It haunted me day and night. Heh haunted, heheh. Nothing like a play on words, even if I am too tired to laugh.

I watched Mr. Lancer's mouth move and heard his voice drone on and on and on...

I awoke as a chill ran down my spine. I opened my mouth in time to see a blue wisp disappear. I jerked up and was on full alert. I raised my hand and waited until Mr. Lancer called on me.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes in a bored manner before gesturing towards the door. I stood up and walked to the front of the class. I opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind me. I checked it was in place and that no one was in the hall before bolting to the bathroom. I ran around a couple of corners before I ran towards the bathroom door.

I was stopped however when I ran into the person just coming out. I landed on my butt and looked up to see Dash sneering at me.

"Outta the way, Fen-ton," He said spitting on my face at the last part. I looked at him in disgust as he walked away. I pulled my white shirt sleeve up and wiped my face before walking into the bathroom and locking myself in one of the stalls.

"GOING GHOST!" I shouted. A ring appeared around my waist before splitting and turning my white and red tee-shirt and blue jeans into a silver and black HAZMAT suit with a DP symbol on my chest. My hair turned from raven black to a snowy silver-white. My eyes turned from a sky blue into a glowing neon green. When my transformation was complete I shot through the roof of the school and looked around for the ghost.

I saw floating boxes near the front of the school and rolled my eyes as a loud "BEWARE!" rang out. I flew over to where the boxes were and dodged them as they were shot at me. Once all the boxes were gone my eyes widened in shock, the box ghost was in a cage and next to them were two people with their weapons aimed at me.

My mother was on the left with her teal HAZMAT suit on and the hood and goggles on. She was aiming two pistol ectoguns at me. My dad stood on the right with his orange and black HAZMAT suit on. He had a Fenton Bazooka mounted on his shoulder with the barrel pointing straight at me. I didn't have time to process this before they both shot at me. A net came out of one of my mom's pistols after both ectoshots from the bazooka and her other pistol hit me.

My only thought before I passed out was: _That's new. _I felt relief when I didn't see light as I lost consciousness.

**Okay, that's a wrap! Hope you liked it!**

**Question of the update: What torture methods (scientific ones!) should be used on Danny? I have a few I think I will use, I'll use some from Max Ride and others from a project I did a while back on torture methods.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so glad to have such amazing feedback after just the first chapter. I watched a little DP and XME, which got my thoughts running. I own nothing in here, except the amazing ideas! But some of these ideas, like different torture methods were thought of by you amazing fans. I actually do care what you say and I respond to it by putting it in my story. I hope you enjoy my 1,080 word chapter with slight torture and Danny-Jack bonding!**

Dimension Crosser

Chapter 2

I slowly came too. I tried to move my hands up, but I couldn't they were restrained. I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of my parents' lab. My head was pounding and I couldn't think straight. I closed my eyes and recollected my thoughts.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Quickly opened my eyes and looked down at myself, sighing in relief to see I still had my HAZMAT suit on and not my normal clothes. I hadn't changed when I had passed out, which was unusual for my. I tried to turn my head to the door, but something held it in place. I heard the footsteps stop when they reached the basement before continuing to walk towards me.

My mother's face came into my field of vision before I heard some heavy footsteps come crashing down the stairs. _Dad _I thought rolling my eyes.

"Madds! Please, please, PLEASE! Can I take the blood sample?" My dad begged.

"No, it requires a delicate touch. I need to do it Jack!" replied my mother. I groaned inwardly. Blood sample... I hate needles!

"Then at least let me be the one to pluck his hairs!"

"NO! For the last time!"

I winced as I heard the click of a box opening. A metallic cling ran out as a needle was pulled out. My mom attached it to a cord before walking over to me with the blood drawing needle. I gulped and closed my eyes. I felt a stabbing pain in my arm, she wasn't as gentle as a doctor would be. She had to poke it in a couple of times and dig around before she finally found my blood stream. I bit my lip as I felt the blood leave my body. I sighed in relief when the needle was taken out of my arm.

"Jack, sweetie, please put this blood sample away," My mom said handing the bag of my green and red blood to my dad. "I'm going to take a hair and cell sample."

My dad groaned with disappointment at not being able to perform any of the 'experiments' on me, but did as he was told. My mom walked back over to me with a small kit of tools. She took a small swab out of a vial.

"Open your mouth," she commanded and I obeyed. She stuck the swab in my mouth and poked around a little bit before removing the swab, which was now covered on saliva and cheek cells. She put the swab back into the vial and twisted it shut. Putting the vial back in the kit she took out a pair of tweezers.

"Jack! I need your help, we need to get a sample of hair from every part of his body! Along with a urine sample," she said waving a small jar at him. My cheeks turned slightly pink. _This is so wrong..._

My dad came bounding over, ready to work. He helped my mother strip me down naked before taking the urine sample while my mom plucked some hairs off of my head. She moved down to my chest and arms putting several hairs from each place in a different container. My dad closed the container with the urine sample, but not before spilling some of the yellowy liquid onto my leg making me cringe in disgust. My mom slowly made her way down and I winced as she plucked hair from a place only I should see. She made her way down my legs plucking hairs as she went.

When she was finished she labeled the vials with my hair in them and put them on the kit. She walked away to put the kit up before turning back to Jack and facing his question.

"Madds what's next? Can we see if he likes fudge?"

"No, Jack, we are done for the day," I sigh as my mom heads towards the stairs. _That's all, I thought it would be worse. They always threaten to rip me apart molecule by molecule. _My mom turned back to me at the last minute. "It will be a lot more painful tomorrow."

I gulped as my mom and dad both went up stairs. I thought about what they would do to me. I don't think I could live through it. I would die, and fully this time, unless I was to prevent it somehow. I thought about possible escapes before I slowly drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of tortures.

I was woken in the middle of the night my a thumping coming from the staircase. The dark room was lit with a dull light as a flashlight was shined across the room. I heard my dad bumbling about in the dark and heard as he hit a table and knocked over a couple of his inventions before coming in front of me.

"So, ghost, I have a question. Do you like fudge and My Little Pony: Friendship is magic?" My dad said with an eager look on his face.

"Yes, I like fudge, but I've never watched My Little Pony, I always thought it was for girls..."

A look of rage came across my dad's face.

"It is for anyone who wants to watch!" He shouted. "Oh, you like fudge? Good here's some."

He shoved a piece of fudge into my mouth before pulling out his tablet. He looked at the screen touching it every now and then before bringing it in front of me. I saw a brightly colored Pegasus flash across the screen dropping papers as she (he?) went. She (as I found out by her voice) was dropping papers for some kind of announcement. A few papers flew down and one went into the face of another pony with a cream coat and pink hair. She shrieked when she saw the paper before she ran off.

I watched as the show slowly progressed getting better and better. It was over way too soon, I was hooked to this amazing show about cheerful ponies. I don't know how or why, but it was amazing and addicting. My favorite pony was now officially Rainbow Dash! I was saddened when my dad took his tablet away separating me from the amazing show. I fell back to sleep happy that my dad had shown me at least a little bit of kindness and showed me My Little Pony.

**A little rushed at the end, but I think it was pretty good, I didn't want to write out the full episode of MLP, but it was season 2 episode 22 as suggested by princessbinas. **

**Weirdo: I will use waterboarding in my next chapter. :) thanks for the suggestion.**

**Question of the update: Does anyone have any more torture methods? I have a couple more chs to do with torture!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a bit graphic, but I think it went pretty well. I had a bunch of torture suggestions so I couldn't fit all of them in here. I wanted to get to the X-men part as soon as possible, so I had him unconscious during alot of the tortures, but they will be mentioned later when he is wondering what they did. This is 918 words and 2 pages. Enjoy!**

Dimension Crosser

Chapter 3

I came to when I felt a searing pain in my chest. A muffled scream escaped my mouth as my eyes shot open. I looked down to see my mother with a scalpel in hand cutting from my left shoulder diagonally across my chest. I bit my lip to tear myself away from the pain of the blade running through my skin. My eyes rolled back in my head as she reached the center of my chest and stopped. She moved the blade to my right shoulder and pierced the skin and started cutting diagonally the other way.

I tried to scream, but realized that I had a piece of cloth shoved in my mouth. I clenched down on it as the cuts connected. She switched the direction of the blade to go straight down and started cutting towards my abdomen. My eyes started getting blurry and filled with tears of pain. Blood gushed from the cuts, but not as much as it would have in my human form.

I heard someone talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The cutting stopped right above my naval. I felt myself fade in and out of consciousness at the flaps of skin were pulled back to reveal my internal organs. I saw black on the sides of my vision and felt myself grow numb as a hand shifted through my organs examining each and every one of them. I couldn't hold out much longer I was going to pass out from the pain. I saw my mother; no, I can't call her that anymore. I saw Maddie holding my stomach in her hands and then I blacked out.

I felt a shock go through my body and I jolted awake.

"You will stay awake during this, Ghost," Maddie spat in my face. I blinked my eyes open and looked down at my chest, it was stitched back up. I only got a glimpse around the room, noticing I had been moved, before a cloth was placed over my face. My sore heart started beating faster, causing a pain in my chest, as I anticipated what was going to happen to me. I saw a shadow come across my vision before water poured down on my head snapping it back. I closed my mouth as the water made its way into my nose and down into my voice box and through my trachea. I gagged as I was drowning by my mother's hand.

The water started burning as it ran into my mouth as well, when I gasped for a breath. I felt my lungs fill before it finally stopped. I coughed and gasped for air. Water spouted out of my mouth, but just came back in when it hit the cloth. I swallowed the water and then gasped in air before the pouring water returned. I gasped for air, but all that came in was water. My nostrils stung and my throat was sore. My lungs felt like they were about to burst from being so full of water.

I started to fade out of consciousness, but a jolt of electricity coursed through me bringing my on full alert as the water flow stopped. The cloth was taken across my face and I could only see blobs. I was sat up by a strong hand; my head lolled back before another hand took it and held it up. The hand on my back struck my spine hard causing me to spew a bunch of water out of my mouth.

I gasped in air grateful for its cold touch in my throat and lungs. I was picked up and moved back to the examination table. I was splayed out on its cold surface. My breathing was in quick bursts. Maddie walked up to me and pulled my face towards hers.

"Where is my son? He disappeared when you were captured! You MUST be responsible. Give me my son!"

"I-I," I tried to talk, but could barely get anything out. "I mmm year soown." My voice came out drawled.

"You liar! My son is not a ghost!"

"Year rayet ayem naw a ghewst ayem ay alf ghewst," I said while my head was spinning and begging for oxygen.

"There is no such thing as a half ghost!"

"Awahhh, bawt ayt ays."

My body gave out on me and I changed back into my human form in a flash of light. Maddie and Jack gasped as they saw me bruised, cut and broken. I was about to pass out, but I had some energy restored when I changed back. I took a deep breath and unleashed a weak ghostly wail. My parents were pushed back as green sound waves escaped my mouth. I shut it off quickly before swinging my legs over the edge of the table.

I stood shakily before making my way over to the specter speeder, hitting a button to open the portal on my way. My knees gave a couple times and I had to lean on the tables and walls for support. When I got in the speeder I hooked myself in before starting it up. My arms and legs were sore, probably from unknown tortures that were put upon me in my sleep. The speeder rose above the ground and then raced into the portal.

I led it through the green air and past many of the purple doors before finally making it to the place I wanted to: Clockwork's Tower.

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Weirdo: There you go! Waterboarding!**

**Guest: St. Catherine's wheel is mostly used for execution, so I couldn't do it cause Danny's not supposed to end up dead.**

**Question of the update: What pairings do you want to see in this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little longer than my last couple. I think I did pretty well with the Clockwork part, but I'm not sure I haven't seen the Ultimate Enemy in a while. **

Dimension Crosser

Chapter 4

I landed the specter speeder and stumbled out of it. My legs gave out on me and I fell flat on my face.

"Owww..." I moaned as I literally crawled to the entrance if Clockwork's tower, cursing his name as I went. I know that he knows that I'm here and that he knows that I know that he is not helping me for a stupid reason. I get up on my knees to open the door before standing with the help of the walls inside. I limped into his main room and couldn't process where I was before Clockwork came floating up to me as an adult. He helped me over to a chair and sat me down.

I closed my eyes in relief at the break. I felt a tingling go over my chest and opened my eyes. Clockwork was working on my wounds. He took the stitches out before making the Y cut fuse back together. The Y was now just an angry red mark.

He then started working on my legs, which had apparently been broken and had healed quickly, but in the wrong way. I shuddered, but was glad I wasn't awake when that had happened. Clockwork snapped my legs again, breaking them. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I couldn't cry out, I didn't have enough strength to do so.

He set them the right way before helping them heal. I sighed in relief as the pain faded away. He moved to my arms and healed the parts where skin had been peeled away due to ectoplasmic burns, from unknown tortures and from ghost attacks. I looked down at my body and whimpered. I had scars, burns and many other injuries and ghosts of injuries splattered across what I could see of my body.

The only piece of clothing that remained on me was a pair of worn down jeans, which were covered in blood. My chest looked mangled and torn even though it was mostly healed. My head rolled back as I closed my eyes trying to rid myself of this mental image. My head was spinning and every part of my body was aching. I fell into unconsciousness... again.

"Daniel... Daniel..." I heard a voice saying. I opened my eyes groggily and was met with the sight of Clockwork as a baby. My head was throbbing as I sat up and I put my right hand up to meet my head. I felt that Clockwork had put clothes on me, which I was thankful for. I rubbed my sore temples before taking in my surroundings.

I was in a side room from Clockwork's main room. This room was decorated just like a traditional bedroom. I was laying on a ghostly green bed which had a ghostly green wooden bedside table with a ghostly green lamp on it. All in all it was all ghostly green. There was also a bookshelf, a dresser and a closet door, as well as an entrance door. Clockwork sat beside me in a chair that was you'll never guess what color: Ghostly green!

I laughed inwardly before questioning Clockwork.

"What now?"

"Well there are many options that you could take now, but what do you want?"

"I want a place that I will be accepted for having powers, so I won't be captured and dissected. I want somewhere away from my parents and the Guys in White. Maybe another dimension? Or whatever you think will have the best result for me, I guess."

Clockwork thought for a second before exiting the room. I waited as I heard him talking in the other room, probably to some old ghost, or maybe just to himself. I looked down at my new clothing. I had on a green long sleeved shirt and my jeans which had been cleaned of blood. I had on my regular tennis shoes, which had also been cleaned of blood. I laid my head against the wall and groaned at the pain I felt in my sore body. I let my eyes drift closed as I rested against the wall, which was surprisingly soft. I heard the door creak after a while of waiting there. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly in the direction of the door.

I saw Clockwork enter as an old man. His beard trailed along with his spectral tail as he floated over to my bed.

"I think the best place for you would be in a different dimension at Charles Xavier's school," Clockwork said as he shifted into his child self.

"A school? Well, if it's what's best for me and there are no GIW or crazy ghost hunting and dissecting parents, then send me there," I said sitting up and looking Clockwork in the eye. He nods and then touches me on my chest with his staff.

The room around me faded and I was sent tumbling into a portal. This portal wasn't green like the ghost portal, though, it was multicolored, like a rainbow and really long. I saw a light at the end of it and watched as it grew bigger and bigger before it fully engulfed me.

The light faded and I hit the ground, which was covered in a soft grass. I heard a couple of people yelling at my sudden appearance. I looked around and saw that I was in the lawn of a huge mansion. I groaned. I had expected to be sent to an abandoned spot, not the lawn of a fricking mansion!

I rose to my knees and held my throbbing head as I made my way to my feet while mumbling to myself.

"Clockwork... I swear, if I get killed I'm blaming it on you," I mumbled and I could've sworn I heard Clockwork laugh. I narrowed my eyes. "I am totally serious. If I die again I will come back and kill you, Clockwork!"

I guess I said that a little louder than I meant to because the people surrounding me stopped walking towards me and gave me a weird look.

"Oh, um hi... I'm looking for..." I wracked my brain for what Clockwork had told me. "Charles Xavier's School."

A girl with dark hair with white streaks in front came up to me.

"This ays it," She said with a thick southern drawl while gesturing to the mansion. I smile at her, glad that someone had the guts to talk to the strange person that just appeared on the front lawn and yelled at nobody. "Do ya wan meh ta take ya ta Professa X?"

I nodded and followed her as she gestured towards the mansion and started walking. I hurried to catch up with her, 'cause she had started a bit in front of me. I rubbed the back of my neck trying to think of what to say to break the silence as we walked up the steps towards the glass doors of the mansion.

"So why air ya her'?" she said breaking the silence. I was glad I didn't have to think up something to say.

"Well, my guardian, I guess, thought it was the best place for me to be," I replied. She nodded and pushed open the door. I went inside and then held it as she came through.

"Ah wish my 'guardian' 'ad though' th' same thin', but no Ah 'ad ta find out th' hard way," She said back and then started mumbling. "Stupi' Mistique."

"I had to find a lot of things out the hard way, so you're not alone in that," I said smiling at her. She smiled back, which surprised me. We started walking up a huge staircase.

"Wha' di' ya have ta find out th' 'ard way?"

"How to fight, not to keep a secret, how hard it is to withstand tortures…. And a bunch of other stuff," I said. She stared at me wide eyed as we reached the end of the staircase.

"Tortcha?"

"Ya…" I said trailing off as I winced. She went silent and guided me through some hallways. I saw a few people along the way. One girl, a brunette with her hair in a ponytail, walked straight out of a wall and stopped when she saw me. I wave at her and she squeaked, I don't know whether in fright or happiness, before running back through the wall.

"Tha's Kitty," my escort said. "She is kinda a boy freak."

I nodded before realizing something.

"Oh my gosh," I said while face-palming myself. "I never introduced myself. I'm Danny." I held my hand out to her and she smiled.

"Ah'm Rogue," She said while taking my hand in her gloved one. She released it before she started walking again. "So wha's yer special power? Tha's why ya came her' righ'?"

"Um, ya, I guess. I don't really know why I was sent here but I do have powers. Cloc- I mean my guardian- thinks this is the safest place for me, and he didn't give me any details, just the name," I said.

"Well, firs' tell me yer pow'r and Ah'll tell you maen and the purpose of th' school," She said challengingly. I smirked.

"I have many powers; I don't think I even know the number. I'll give you some of my basic ones though. I have invisibility, intangibility, like Kitty, flying and I can shoot ectoplasmic blasts," I said. Her eyes grew wide as I went on. "Those, and the ability to change my appearance to one other, are the powers I started out with, but then after that I just kept gaining more and more. I have too much power for my own good." I shook my head. Rogue looked awed.

"Well I absorb oth'r people's powers thro' physical contact," she said. "Th's school ays fer mutants, people w'o 'ave unique pow'rs. Professor X set i' up and i' 'as sav'd manay people fr'm bein' test'd, hunt'd, or jus' usin' their powers for bad purposes. Well, her' weh aire." She stopped in front of large double doors. "Gewd luck."

She walked off as I knocked on the door.

**I hope you enjoyed :) I am surprised at how much followers and reviews I got on this in the first couple of days. I have 11 followers, 3 favorites and 16 reviews and it has only been 3 days since I posted the first chapter. Thank you guys :)**

**I have a question to SonOfLucifer, Warlord, and The Virus: Who is Harem?**

**Question of the update: What should the main conflict include?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a really long chapter, I think the longest I have written. I could have stopped this in three places, but I kept on going because I had time and a couple people have been asking for longer chapters. This is 4,126 words and 8 pages. ENJOY!**

Dimension Crosser

Chapter 5

I knocked on the door as Rogue walked away and waited before I heard a muffled voice.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open and walked into the room. I pushed the door closed behind me and looked around the large room. It was sparsely decorated with 2 couches, a coffee table, and a desk; a bald man in a wheelchair sat by the couches while four other people sat on the couches. The two on the right couch were older than the two on the left couch, who looked to be in their late teens or early twenties.

One was a girl with red hair like Jazz's and an aurora of intelligence. The guy sitting next to her had brown hair and red shades on. The woman on the right couch had mocha skin and strikingly white hair, like my hair when I was in ghost form, but whiter. The man that sat next to her had a rough look. He had sideburns that went well with this squared face and his expression was blank.

"Welcome, Daniel," The bald man said and as I stood there shock ran across my face. The shock switched to suspicion.

"How do you know my name?" I inquired.

"Young Rogue told me through her mind. You see I am a mind reader," The bald man replied calmly. I quickly put up mental blocks and saw surprise run across his face. "Well, you are a lot stronger than I thought you would be from Rogue's description of you."

"You have no idea," I said under my breath and then spoke normally. "My guardian says that he thinks this is the safest place for me, but I have to ask: is this on planet earth or did he send me somewhere that I have no idea what to expect?"

"Yes this is earth, but why would you ask that?" The white haired woman said.

"He thinks it's funny to mess with me and not tell me anything about where he sends me," I said un-amused. The professor chuckled.

"Well, I guess you want a rundown of what this school is for then, Daniel?" The professor said.

"Nah, Rogue already explained everything, I just didn't know what planet," I said with a smirk. "Oh and please call me Danny. Daniel is for my guardian and the crazy fruit loop to call me, and I will not accept anyone calling me Dan." I shudder. "Bad memories with that name…"

"So, Danny, what power do you have?" The redhead asked. "Oh and I'm Jean Grey."

"Hi, Jean. Well I have a bunch of powers. I have intangibility, like Kitty, invisibility, the ability to change my form to one other, so I have a built in secret identity pretty much, flying, and shooting ectoplasmic blasts. The thing that gave me these powers was a lab accident with a ghost portal. The incident turned me into a halfa, or a half-ghost. So in essence I am half dead, with all the powers that a ghost has," I said. "And more powers just keep coming. I don't think it's ever going to stop." I shook my head. "I have too much power for my own good. I need to learn how to control it all or I could destroy the world, and not just this one, but the dimension I'm from and the Ghost zone and many other worlds."

The professor nods and smiles before speaking, "Then you have come to the right place. We have set up this institute for people with powers who need more control. Everyone has a unique power that not many, if any, have besides themselves. We help them to learn and to harness this power to do good with it."

"Oh I have no problem doing good with my powers it's just sometimes controlling them is a problem," I said.

"Would you like to join the X-men and the institute?" The professor asked.

"Yes, but can I learn the rest of your names? I only got Jean's," I replied.

"I am Charles Xavier, or Professor X and I am the founder of this institute," said the prof.

"I am Ororo, but you can call me Storm," said the white haired lady.

"I'm Logan, also known as Wolverine," Sideburns said with a gruff voice that matched how he looked.

"I'm Scott **(I almost forgot his name while writing this XD and I have been watching the show for the last hour or so!)," **said Shades. I nodded to each of them as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom," I said in return.

"Let's go introduce you to the rest of the students," said X as he maneuvered his wheelchair to the door. It opened on its own accord as he wheeled out. I followed him with Scott, Jean, Storm and Logan close behind. The door closed on its own behind us. We worked our way to the entrance room where the large staircase was at.

Once there I felt a tingle against my mind and I dropped my walls for a bit to see what it was. I heard the professor's voice say in my mind _Students, we have a newcomer. Please come to the entrance hall and greet him! _I guess that's easier than installing an intercom.

I heard footsteps rush down the stairs and from different rooms. Students swamped in from outside as well. Soon the rush stopped and all the students looked expectantly at Professor X.

"Students please welcome Danny Fenton to our school."

They all started chatting and talking to eachother. Some shouted out questions like 'What is your power?', 'Where are you from?' and 'When'd he get here?' They were soon silenced by Professor X shouting in their minds. _QUIET!_

"Danny, how about you introduce yourself?"

"Um, okay Professor," I said before turning to the waiting crowd of students. "Hi, I am Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom. I come from Amity Park, the ghost center of the world, or at least it is in the dimension I come from. I was sent here by my guardian who thinks it's funny not to tell me anything about where he sends me. My family is a sore point, so please don't ask me about it." The tortures ran through my head. I grasped my head and shook it. I heard Jean gasp. I guess she got a glimpse of what was inside my head. The memories subsided and I gave a weak smile before going on. "I don't have just one power like most of you have. I have all the powers that a ghost has and even some special ones. I am a ghost mutant."

I saw a flash of light go over me as I willed myself to turn into my alter ego, which, thankfully, had new clothes as well courtesy of Clockwork. I had a black hoodie with white strings coming from the hood; my symbol was in the middle. I had silvery white fingerless gloves and black skinny jeans. A chain hung on the jeans with a few pendants attached. I didn't know what a couple of them were, but one looked like a mini Fenton thermos. I had silver combat boots that went halfway up my calves.

I smiled at Rogue, who was in the back, as I floated cross-legged in the air. "That good enough for you prof?" He nodded and I sunk back to the ground before changing back in another flash of light.

"Danny will be taking the empty room by Kurt and Scott's. If you two would kindly escort him there then everyone else can get back to what they were doing," The professor said. Scott came up to me and a blue fuzzy creature with three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot and a tail appeared beside me with a crack, making my jump. Scott shook his head at who I assumed was Kurt.

"Kurt, don't teleport near newbies," Scott said.

"No, its fine, just surprised me a bit at the sudden appearance, but weirder things have happened," I said.

"Like what?" Kurt inquired with a thick German accent.

"Like my date for the dance turning into a dragon and then giving the amulet that had turned her into a dragon to my best friend, and then she turns into a dragon, kidnaps my date and I have to stop her."

"Wow, dude, you must have one messed up life," Kurt said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered. Kurt laughed before he and Scott started leading me up the stairs. I followed after them walking through halls and past door after door before we reached a dead end hall. There were many doors alongside the hall and one right in the middle.

"The empty room in the middle one, ours are the ones to the right and left of them. Mine it on the right, Kurt's is on the left," Scott said gesturing to each door in turn.

"Thanks," I said while smiling. I walked forward and slightly opened the door to my room. I stopped short when I saw a couple of people already in there. I turned back to Scott and Kurt. "Are you sure this is the empty room?"

Scott's brows furrowed. "Ya, I am pretty sure why?"

"There are some girls in there…."

Scott groaned before walking up to the door and opening it. The three girls stopped whispering and turned towards the door. I recognized Kitty as the one who was sitting on the bed. A girl with dark skin and dark brown hair stood up next to the window. A girl with brown hair in pig tails sat backwards on the chair in front of the desk. They all stared at me. Kitty went slightly red in the face as my eyes passed over her as did pigtails. Mocha skin probably would have too, but her skin color prevented it from happening.

I smirked as their eyes looked over at Scott and then switched quickly to the ground.

"What are you girls doing in here?" Scott said stiffly.

"Well-uh," Kitty stuttered. "We wanted to make Danny feel welcome, so we thought we would wait here and introduce ourselves to him when he came in."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Well, how about you leave Danny alone right now and let him settle in before swamping him in adoration."

"Scott, its fine. I don't mind really, it's not like I have anything to unpack," I said.

"What!? You don't have anything to unpack?!" Kitty shrieked. "We have to go shopping!"

I rubbed the back of my head.

"Ya, me leaving was kinda last minute. I didn't even have these clothes when I left. My guardian found me, took me in and gave me these clothes. I wouldn't mind going shopping, but I get to choose if I approve or not."

Kitty started jumping around and the mocha girl soon joined in. Scott rolled his eyes and pigtails smiled while laughing. I smiled as well as the girls all walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna clean up first though. Scott, where's the bathroom?"

"You have one attached to your room. It's attached to mine as well."

"Okay, I'll be about thirty minutes, is that enough for you guys to get ready?" I asked the girls. They nodded eagerly before running off. I shook my head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Can I come?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, but how are we going to get there? I don't have a mode of transportation besides flying and I can only carry one person that way," I said.

"I can take you, and I'll make sure that the girls don't kill you with clothes. We can take my car," Scott said helpfully.

"Thanks," I said before turning to my door. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see you in a bit."

I walked into my room and closed the door before walking into the bathroom. I locked the door that connected it to both mine and Scott's rooms. I took my shirt off and looked in the mirror. My scars showed too well, I had to find a way to mask them. I focused my invisibility on only the scars and looked at myself again. It didn't work, it just made me disappear. I shook my head. I would just hide in the dressing room while changing and only buy long sleeved shirt and pants.

I closed the shower curtain and started the water before removing my shoes, pants and underwear. I climbed in the shower and sighed in relief. The warm water ran down my body. It ran over the scars and wounds soothing them. I washed myself and stood there a while longer letting my wounds get soothed for a bit before I turned off the water. I shook my hair out before pulling back the shower curtain and grabbed the towel that was unused off of the rack and wrapped it around my waist.

I walked back to through the bathroom picking up my clothes on the way. I unlocked both doors and then walked into my room. I shook out my clothes and laid them out on my bed before drying myself off. I slipped my underwear and pants back on before slipping my shirt over my head. I looked at my socks and decided I would ask Scott for some more.

I picked up my shoes and made my way barefoot out of my room and I knocked on Scott's door. I knocked and waited. Scott came to the door.

"Hey Danny, you ready to go?"

"Um, ya, but can I borrow some socks?" I asked while holding up my tennis shoes.

"Sure, just give me a sec," Scott said in return. He retreated in his room leaving the door open behind him. He made his way to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer before removing some socks. He walked back over to me and handed them to me. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, I'll be ready in just a minute," I said before running off to my room. I pulled on the socks and then my shoes. I laced them up before exiting my bedroom again. I walked back out of my room and closed my door.

I knocked on Scott's door and then knocked on Kurt's. Scott came out first and then Kurt soon followed. Kurt was messing with a watch on his wrist. His appearance changed to a human version of the fuzzy blue guy.

We started walking down the hall after Kurt was done. We worked our way through the maze of hallways and down into the front hall. The three girls and Rogue were waiting there for us. I waved to them as I walked down the stairs. The girls waved back, but Rogue just crossed her arms and looked at me.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and walked up to the group of girls.

"Are you coming with us Rogue?" I asked.

"Ah dunno," She replied. "Wher're ya goin'?"

"Shopping apparently, I have no belongings whatsoever. I would like your input though, I think I like dark clothing better than pink clothing," I said and winked at her.

"Okay, Ah'll come awlon'," Rogue said.

I smiled. "Great."

We started walking out of the institute. Scott jumped into a red convertible with white stripes.

"Sweet ride," I complimented.

"Thanks."

We all hopped in. I sat shotgun, Kurt sat in the middle of the back, the two girls whose names I didn't know were on either side of him, and Kitty and Rogue sat on the back hood of the car. Scott started up the car and we went speeding off.

"So, Amara, Rahne, how are you doing?" Kurt said to the girls sitting next to him. They turned away from him.

"Sorry Nightcrawler, no can do," said Amara, the one with mocha skin.

"Ya, sorry," said Rahne.

Kurt visibly deflated.

"So, Danny, What do you like in a girl?" asked Amara.

"Um, I don't really know. The girls I have dated have all had something to get out of me, except for one. My best friend, Sam, liked me for me and she was amazing. We ended up dating. We felt kinda bad cause we left our friend, Tucker, out. He was always looking for a girl, but never got lucky. We stopped dating out of courtesy, though we probably would have dated after high school if what happened hadn't happened," I said. "But I think I like honest, Goth girls. I find that the Goths are the most interesting and fun to be around."

"What happened that made it not happen?" Kitty asked.

"You don't want to know, and I don't want to tell," I replied with a shudder. She looked at me sadly. I retched inside; I didn't want these people's compassion! I wanted their acceptance. I looked back to the front and realized that Scott was finding a place to park. "Over there." I pointed to an empty spot just five away from the front. He swerved to the left and then pulled into the parking lot.

We all got out of the car and headed into the mall. It was a simple small mall. There were shops lined up on the outside that looked like they were there before the mall had been fully built.

"Let's go to GAP first!" said Kitty. I shrugged and she took that as a yes. Taking my hand she dragged me to the left past McAlister's and PetSmart.

We walked in and made our way to the men's section. Kitty and the rest of her small group started searching through clothes while I looked around, picking up anything that caught my interest. Rogue just stood to the side while Kurt and Scott helped me search.

The girls walked up to me and handed me enough clothes to make up a whole wardrobe. We walked over to the dressing rooms and I laid out all the clothes on an empty rack. I looked through them to see if I would approve of anything that they had picked out. I saw that most things they had picked out were shorts, short sleeved shirts and muscle shirts. I immediately threw out all of them and told the girls to put them back. They looked crestfallen, but did as I said.

There were only about ten items of clothing left after they put all of the ones I didn't want away. They came back with swimming trunks also.

"We have a pool, so you'll need some of these," Rahne said. Each of the girls had picked out one pair. I looked at each of them One was black with red streaks down the side, one had Hawaiian flowers all over it and the next one was just blue. I picked the black and red one to try on.

The girls were really disappointed when I came out with a shirt on when I tried on the trunks. I smirked before going to change again.

Once I tried on all of the clothes I had two shirts, one pair of pants, three pair of boxers and one pair of swim trunks. I was changing back into my regular clothes when a portal appeared in front of me. A black and white blur streaked out and hit me hard, making me fall to the ground with a thud.

"DANNY!" The blur shrieked. I looked down and saw Danielle. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, Danielle," I said smiling. "How are you?"

"Good, but I've missed you. Oh, the Fruit loop wanted me to give you something," she said while holding out a credit card. "Apparently he has a bank account in this dimension and deposited a whole butt load of money into it for you."

"Wow, never thought that Vlad would be the charitable type," I said taking the card from her and putting it in my pocket before pulling on my shirt. "So are you going to stay with me? Or go back to the other Earth?"

"I think I will stay here with you," Dani said.

I smiled before saying, "Then come on, I'll introduce you to the others. You might want to turn invisible, since we are in the guys' dressing room."

She blushed while nodding and faded out of sight as I opened the door to the dressing room. I walked out with the clothes over my arms. I walked up to the discard rack and put all the clothes I didn't want on it before turning and walking out of the dressing room area. I walked up to the group of mutants that were waiting for me.

"I had a visitor, though I don't know how she found me," I glared over to where I knew Danielle was standing and saw her shrug as she became visible again. She was now in human form and wore her blue hoodie, red hat, red shorts and red tennis shoes.

"Hey, that was Clockwork's work, not mine. I did not know that you were in the dressing room!" she explained. "At least you weren't naked. You were almost fully clothed. Oh and we need to talk about some things…"

I gulped realizing she had seen all the scars. "Well, that's why I ran away… That was Maddie and Jack's doing, if you are talking about the Y."

Her eyes widened. "Maddie and Jack did that?!"

"Yup," I confirmed. "Well guys this is my cousin Danielle or Dani with an I. She randomly showed up from a portal to give me this." I held up the credit card. "It's loaded with money from a crazy fruit loop that wants both of us to call him dad." I gestured to me and Dani.

"Awesome! That means we can buy you even more stuff!" Kitty squealed.

"ONLY if I approve!" I corrected.

We checked out of the store and then made our way to the mall's entrance. We walked past a couple electronic stores, some food places, and a jewelry shop before reaching the middle of the mall. I realized that it was in the shape of a cross or an X. A store caught my eye on the far left corner: Hot Topic. I started making my way over there at the same time as Rogue.

I searched through and grabbed a couple of things before heading to the dressing room. I saw a Doom shirt and picked that up on my way. I asked the front desk if he could open the dressing room. He took out a key and then opened it for me. I tried on a couple articles of clothing and picked out the ones I liked best.

I ended up taking a leather jacket, so I could wear short sleeved shirts, a Doom t-shirt, a Legend of Zelda black and gold t-shirt, a LOZ key chain, a skull key chain, a chain to attach my new black duct tape wallet to, a couple pair of black jeans (skinny and regular), a couple pair of ripped jeans, and just a plain black long sleeved shirt.

The rest of the shopping trip went pretty well. I bought Dani a few things and everyone else bought themselves something. We ate lunch at a pretzel place that had the best pretzel bites ever. I bought a DS lite and a couple of games, both DS and Gameboy games from GameStop. I bought Doom for the computer from RadioShack as well as a Macbook pro from the Apple store.

We headed back to the institute with the car stacked full of packages.

When we made it back to the institute the girls invited me to come swimming with them and I agreed, but told them I needed help getting everything up to my room first. Dani and I carried almost everything, but the girls carried the remaining few bags. We made it to the room with a few dropping of bags, but nothing real expensive. We put everything down and then the girls made their way back to their rooms to get ready to swim.

Dani and I put away all my stuff and her few things. I set up my Macbook while she changed and then I changed into my swim trunks. I put on my black long sleeved shirt as well, to cover up the scars.

"You know those girls are going to try and get you out of that," Dani said matter-of-factly.

"Ya, I know, let's head on down there," I said. She nodded and then we headed out of my room.

**Okay, I really enjoyed writing this. Though I have some bad news. My dad is going to limit the time I can spend on the computer. Most of the time I write, however, is while I am doing schoolwork, so I don't count it****. I have been trying to convince him that writing shouldn't be counted towards this cause I could spend just as much time reading, writing, singing, playing guitar or drawing off of the computer and that he doesn't limit the time that my sister plays trombone, so why should he limit the time that I write?** **I'm going to try and convince my mom to be on my side.**

**The Hybred: I still have yet to finish that season. That's the one I am watching now. I kinda stopped watching last time and I am picking up in the middle of the second season. I want to do something different from the show, cause I think that it's boring to do it according to the show, and someone is already doing that. **

**Okay for everyone that said they wanted a DannyXHarem... No, sorry. I will have him have some fangirls, but I am pretty sure I am going to do DannyXRogue**

**Question of the Update: Should they find out about all of Danny's scars in the next chapter or later?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but it was more than I was planning to do today, but I got inspired ^^ Thank you "Random Stranger (Guest)" You really helped me. I had a lot of this written before, but I tweaked it and finished it today. 2 pages and 511 words. Enjoy! ^^**

Dimension Crosser

Chapter 6

Dani and I walked out of my room and weaved our way through the hallways. We made our way around a corner and Dani bumped into Kurt, who was in his swimsuit as well. They fell to the ground.

"Sorree," Kurt said to Dani.

"Its fine, not like you meant to," she said in reply.

I reached an arm out to each of them. I pulled them to their feet.

"I vas just coming to get you guys to show you vhere ze pool is," Kurt said when he was on his feet again.

"Then lead the way," I said. He led us through various hallways and down the stairs before leading us outside. He took us around the building and we were met with the sight of a huge pool with a high dive, a regular diving board and a slide. There were a couple chairs where some of the mutants were sunbathing, but most were in the pool. I saw Kitty and her group of girls start to approach us.

"Hey," Kitty said with a cheerful wave.

"Hi," I said in return.

"Why do you still have your shirt on?"

"Because I want to keep my modesty."

"But that's no fun," Kitty pouted before reaching forward and grabbing my shirt. She turned it intangible and phased it through me. I turned invisible at the very same moment.

"Kitty, give me my shirt back," I said angrily. I saw that Dani had disappeared as well. We were starting to gain a crowd.

"Turn visible first."

"NO! I don't care that all you girls want to see me with my shirt off! I want you to keep your sanity and I want to forget! I can't stand to see them. It's just too many reminders," I yelled but then quieted down. Kitty looked sympathetic. "I don't want your sympathy either!"

Jean walked forward and put a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Give him his shirt back, no need for him to relive painful memories," Jean said as she turned her head to where I stood invisibly. "He doesn't need any more pain, even if it is just through remembrance."

My mind went into hyper drive. _How is it that she knows, or seems like she knows? _I face palmed, the answer was so easy! _She can read my mind, or at least feel my emotions._

Kitty pouted before holding my shirt out. I grabbed it and it quickly turned invisible as I put it on. When I went back to being visible, I saw Dani do so as well. I shot Jean a thankful glance as Dani spoke up.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to steal your shirt back for you."

I smirked at her and she gave me a full grin back.

"Okay, now that this is sorted out, why don't you two come and join us?" Jean said before walking away and beckoning for us to follow her. Dani and I followed quickly after her and Kitty and the rest of her group followed us.

**So, I saw Star Trek: Into The Darkness and I loved it ^^ I am now a new Trekie. I saw my first ST movie about 2 weeks ago and saw my first IronMan movie a couple days after. The bad thing about Star Trek is the glares XD **

**Well, anyway, I am so glad I wrote something. The music I have listened to and the things I have been watching have all inspired me in different ways. I mostly got inspired to draw and write songs (I finished a whole song ^^ and I think I'm going to upload it to youtube after my move), but I am so glad I finally got to writing, because whenever I write I always get so much amazing feedback, and It just makes me so happy to know that there are people out there who appreciate my work so much. I love you all!**

**Random Stranger (guest): I don't feel strong, but having you say that has made me feel stronger than usual. I always felt like I was the one who had to be strong because I had so many friends that relied on me, but when I lost a whole bunch of them, my heart just let out. I think I did need a break and I am glad that I have gotten away from everyone, even those who cheered me up, because sometimes everyone just needs a break from everything. I got away from school, friends, teasing, backstabbing, hate, people, judging and drama. This has been such a great lesson to me and I have found out many things about myself and others. I have learned that I can be open-minded even when what someone is telling me would usually disturb other people to no end. One of my friends told me that she killed a man when she was younger, around 10 years old and I didn't look at her any different. I will always try to remember that a whole bunch of people love me and that I can count on them all. Thank you for inspiring me. **


	7. Update on eeverything

**I know, I know you all hate me with so much venom that it's gonna kill your bodies. I just came on here to tell you that my school has started and I think I am going to do no extra curriculars because of you guys ^^ I have started working on new chapters, but they have to be delayed. I got in a car wreck on wednesday and have a mild concussion. It hurts for me to really concentrate and I'm getting a headache just writing this small thing.**

**The move went well and my summer has been packed. The wreck was on the first day of school right after school. We got rearended when we were stopped and the guy was going 40mph. Our car got propalled into the car in front of ours and our car kinda became an accordian. I wasn't hurt besides whiplash, or so I thought until I went to the docter on Friday and she says I have a concussion, which totally maakes sense, cause I feeel really out of it. Okay, well I will try and write, but as you can sea this concussion is alreaddy making me type weirdly and I need to get off the computeer.**

**The Doctor said it would last AT LEEST a week and maybe up to a month. So once I get feeling better and my head doesn't hurt whaen I start typiing I will write a chapeter to most of my stories. They willl be short chaptersss, but chapters nonethelees.**

**I gotta go, my eye's hurt and so does mi heaaaad. I love yoou guys and I PROMISE, truely promise to update as soon as I am better. If I don't update in a little over a week, someone PM me and yell at me please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm finally getting out of my funk from the crash. Stupid concussion made me miss a couple days of school, which made me fall kinda behind, but surprisingly I am actually ahead of everyone in art even with missing 2 freaking days! I have come to the conclusion that my AP Bio teacher is horrible at teaching. I don't understand anything that she says, and it's not cause of the concussion cause everyone else is confused too. Well, I managed to spit this thing out. Really short, only 471 words, but I have some homework and projects. I have a test on monday, and it's only the second week of school. I'm going to die this year...**

I sat at my desk typing on my laptop when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said while closing my mac after saving. I looked towards the door as it opened up to reveal Rogue.

"Hai, Danny, it's time to train," she said. I nodded.

"Okay," I said allowing the white rings to go over my body, changing me into my alter ego. I stood up and followed Rogue out of the door and through the maze of hallways into the basement. Though we walked in silence, it wasn't an awkward one. We walked up to a set of double doors and they opened up to allow us entrance. I followed Rogue into a spacious room.

The room was all white and squares and rectangles adorned the floors and walls giving me the feeling that they had something hidden under there. I looked up and saw a control station, that currently housed Professor X who was talking with Logan.

Rogue cleared her throat loudly and the Professor looked down at us, ceasing his current conversation. His face broke out into a smile.

"Ah, Daniel! Are you ready for your pre-training test?" The professor asked. I looked at him confused before answering.

"Well as long as it's not a written test I think I'll be fine," I said with a small smile. He nodded before turning her attention to Rogue.

"Thank you Rogue, for bringing Danny here. You may come join Logan and I if you wish. Rogue nodded and walked out of the training room. I looked back up at the Professor, waiting for his instructions. He pulled his chair up to what I assumed was a control panel. He clicked a few buttons and a holographic screen popped up in front of him. I flew up to it intrigued.

"Woah, I've never seen anything like this! How did you get your hands on this technology?" I asked curiously. The professor chuckled and cracked a smile as he looked at my face.

"I designed this. It's a control system for the whole house as well as a tracker for mutants," He replied.

"Dude, that's amazing! You have to show me how it works!"

"That can be saved for another time, Daniel. Right now it is time for your test," the professor said with patience that I admired. None of my other teachers had the patience to put up with me for one class period, much less a whole day!

The door slid open behind us before I could respond. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rogue walk in. She looked at me annoyed.

"Couldn' ya have given meh a lift up here? It woulda saved me tha' long walk!" Rogue said irritated. I looked at her sheepishly...

"Oops?"

**Ya, a pretty lame chapter, but eh. I have to update at least 3 of my other stories, some of which I know you guys are waiting on. The Runaways will be the next one I will update, hopefully, unless I get inspiration to do another one first. I have no idea when I will update next, but hopefully it will be soon. Oh also... I kinda have a new kitten ^^ and after the crash my mom somehow convinced my dad to get a new puppy... so I have a Polydactyl Kitten and a Great Pyrenees Puppy. I love all of your reviews, and thank you for being so supportive ^^ I love you guys!**


End file.
